supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer
Lucifer, also known as The Devil, The Morning Star, and Satan, is a fallen archangel. He is presumably the former ruler of Hell and the creator of demons, seen by them as a father figure and their God. As the second-born archangel, he is the younger brother of Michael and the older brother of Raphael and Gabriel. According to Gabriel, he was God's favorite celestial, but when God asked for all angels to bow down to humanity, Lucifer refused both out of jealousy of God's love and wounded pride over being commanded to bow to what he saw as a flawed and murderous species. This was caused by the Mark of Cain corrupting him to having jealousy towards humanity. He waged a war against God but was eventually cast out of Heaven by God, and banished to Hell by Michael. All of Azazel's actions were motivated with the goal of eventually releasing Lucifer from his cage in Hell. Since he is an angel, Lucifer must have the permission of any human he wishes to use as his vessel, as he can not forcefully possess a person. Being an archangel, Lucifer possesses much more power than any normal angel and also every demon and species of monsters, most of whom deify him. He was finally freed and allowed to roam the Earth when the final seal (the death of Lilith) was broken by Sam. Freed from his cage, he took action to bring about the Apocalypse and cleanse the Earth (aka "The last perfect handiwork of God") of human beings (the flawed creation). Even after Lucifer was able to possess Sam Winchester, his true vessel, Sam's love for his brother Dean allowed Sam to regain control of his body, and seal himself, Lucifer, Michael, and Adam Milligan in Lucifer's Cage. Lucifer is the main antagonist of Season 5 and the secondary antagonist (as a hallucination) of Season 7. He is arguably the primary antagonist of the entire series, having served as the ultimate cause of evil in the show. However, it has since been revealed that the root cause of Lucifer's evil nature was in fact his bearance of the Mark of Cain, the original curse created by God that served as a lock which kept the The Darkness sealed away after its defeat at the hands of God and his Archangels. Therefore, The Darkness has since replaced Lucifer as the ultimate cause of evil in the show, being the Supreme embodiment of Pure Evil itself. When the Darkness returned it had sent shockwaves through the Cage which allowed Lucifer to send out telepathic messages to Sam. At first, Sam thought that God was showing him a way to defeat the Darkness and went to see Lucifer at the Cage. However, Lucifer revealed his trick when Sam became trapped in with him again. He tried to convince Sam to consent to be his vessel but Sam refused. He knew that Lucifer, even if he did defeat the Darkness, would only resume to bring the Apocalypse again. Dean and Castiel arrived to help Sam and Lucifer brought them into the cage along with them. He easily tossed Dean and Sam to the side before advancing on Castiel. He told Castiel that the Winchesters couldn't defeat the Darkness but he could. Before Rowena could banish Lucifer, Castiel consented to have Lucifer have him in his body so that he could be free. When he was freed, he preceded to kill Rowena when he verified that she was the only one who could open the Cage. He then advanced on Crowley so that they could come to an arrangement. Lucifer went to do some digging in the Men of Letters Bunker. Dean and Sam don't realize that Castiel is really Lucifer. He has reassumed his former position as Ruler of Hell and has taken Crowley prisoner. Other Lucifers or Devils *Lucifer (Arch) *Satan *Lucifer - The End (Again) *Lucifer (The Primordials) External links *Lucifer on ''Supernatural'' wiki Category:Offical Characters Category:Angels Category:Males Category:Archangels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Higher Beings Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Villains Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 7 Villains Category:Main Villains Category:The Apocalypse Category:Season 4 Villains